Red vs Blue: New Recruits
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Takes place shortly after Sister's arrival, ratings may change later.
1. Chapter 1: New Recruits

_"Intercom speak"_

_'Think'_

**_"A.I. speaking"_**

"Regular speaking"

**Flashback**

I do not own RvB or Halo but the characters personalities belong to me and my boyfriend.

Chapter One: New Arrivals

**Blood trailed through the cracks in the pavement where a young girl laid, her aqua eyes boring into another girls green eyes. The girl reached into her bag and handed her what looked like a computer chip.**

**"Take it Spirit," said the girl, the red headed girl grabbed into and stared at her friend who laid there dying. "A memento from me to you."**

**"Sarah," said the red head, the girl with the aqua closed sighed her eyes falling shut, the red head girl stood up and saw a knife laying next to her friend. Spirit picked up the knife after putting the chip into her pocket turning around as a car came towards her. She raised the knife and charged towards the car, leaping into the air her green eyes filled with rage.**

"It has been four years huh?" asked Spirit to herself as she leaned back placing her arms behind her head ice blue Mark V armor clanking. She peered around this cargo hold watching the people she was traveling with glare at each other, she recognized a few people from either training camp or were very annoying that she was tempted to just shoot them but didn't since it was way to troublesome to do so.

The people she knew was mostly from the Red side, a man wearing crimson with black blotches Security armor was her trainer from when she joined the army. His name was Ozone, they never really gotten along, he was uptight, she was relaxed. She shook her head and laughed silently as she remembered their little war during training.

Next up on the red team that everyone most likely knew was Gilderoy, there was no one who didn't know his name. Gilderoy wore gold ODST armor and loved to brag, everything that he bragged about didn't even seem possible. Everyone hated Gilderoy even his own teammates weere most likely plotting to kill him.

Spirit knew that she would have time to get to know her own teammates, the only one that she did know was her commanding officer whose name was Oscar. He wore light blue EVA armor with grey patches. Spirit sighed as she heard the intercom turn on and the voice of the pilot call out _"Now arriving at Blood Gulch Post Alpha please make sure you have all of you belongings secure. Oh and red team please stop trying to shoot Gilderoy in his sleep I don't want to keep patching up holes in the ship."_

"Oh so that what happened to the holes," said a blue team member, in passing Spirit heard that his nickname was Poet, he wore the Mark VI armor, he had azure feather on his chest with a light blue as the armor color. "It was like beings of magic swept a board while sleep hovered in the air and fixed the holes."

"That isn't a real poem," commented Gilderoy in a huffy voice, Spirit rolled her eyes. "Even though it does remind me of a time when..."

"Shut up Gilderoy," said Ozone, Spirit laughed causing Ozone to glance over at her. "And you be alert, once we are on the ground we will be enemies."

"You think I didn't know that?" asked Spirit her face grew dark, a voice rang out in her head. **_"If I didn't know any better I'd say he would want to kill you right here."_**

"Heh," was the only thing that came out of Spirit's mouth as she walked towards the vehicle they would be dropping out of. "Maybe it is a good day to die."

_"Now approaching Drop Point 1,"_ said the pilot, all the reds looked out. _"All Red team members please prepare for drop off."_

"I would like to make a speech," said Gilderoy standing up in his Warthog, all of the passengers groaned both red and blue. "Though I may not know your names, you will die assisting me in defeating all of the blues. Our victory will be won by me."

"Hey when he hits the ground can I snipe him?" asked a Scottish voice coming from light blue Recon armor that had brown and grey stripes. Spirit smirked saying. "Agreed."

_**"I agree that man is really getting annoying,"**_ said the voice within Spirit's helmet as they watched the new recruits for the red team drop out of the ship. Archer aimed his sniper rifle at Gileroy when the intercom turned on again.

_"Now approaching Drop Point 2,_" said the pilot, Spirit looked up and sighed. _"All Blue team members please prepare for drop off."_

"Get ready people," said Lance Corporal Oscar, Spirit took out her MA5C assault rifle just incase the reds where going to ambush them the moment they landed.

"Hey how do you know that red?" asked a man in MP Armor, blue with teal stripes, Spirit turned her head to look at him before saying. "Oh he was my commanding officer during training. He should have specify where I should have been firing. I'm Spirit by the way"

"Sweet," said the man, Spirit looked at him waiting for what she should call him. "Oh yeah call me Bulldog."

"I noticed during the trip that you seemed to have been hiding in the bathroom most of the time," said Oscar, Bulldog looked at him. "Care to explain why."

"Well let's just say that I tend to go after red like a bull," said Bulldog, Spirit laughed before saying. "Well let's just hope that the teammates here don't pull pranks on us and put red on our armor."

"Yeah," said Oscar, suddenly the warthog started and the blue teams flew out of the drop ship with the others and the drop ship flew away. Spirit felt the Warthog come to life beneath her, she turned her head to watch Oscar steer the Warthog away from the canyon wall. She peered into the glove compartment and found a map with an arrow pointing towards their new base.

"It seems like we are heading in the right direction," said Spirit peering closely at the map, she looked forward to see all the Warthogs that had her teammates in them heading towards the same direction.

"Huh it seems like the others found out where that base is as well," said Bulldog observing the scene, Spirit made a little comment about them facing a wall when they arrived therefore they got a little turned around. Spirit jumped out of the Warthog once it stopped right in front of their new base. She walked towards it noting that they where setting up turrets around the base.

"I don't think that's how it goes Caboose," said a man in Mark V cobalt armor to armor, to another Spartan also in the same armor but the regulation blue type. The one that was called Caboose was trying to set up the turret upside down. The Spartan sighed before turning around noticing that some more new arrivals had come.

"Are you the commanding officer of the group?" asked the man, Spirit pointed behind her to Oscar who was trying to figure out why the Warthog had broken down already. The man walked over to Oscar and asked. "Are you the commanding officer of the new arrivals?"

"Lance Corporal James M. Oscar sir," said Oscar saluting, Caboose began to approach him before he was shooed away by the one in cobalt.

"Go away Caboose," said the one in the cobalt armor. "My name is Church, can you get the troops to help set up this new equipment?"

"Yeah," said Oscar before running off to give orders, Bulldog merely shrugged before turning the turret over and showed Caboose where to screw in the screws. Spirit wandered over to where the Mongooses where and examined each of them, she found one that she liked. She looked around to find a writing utensil that wouldn't scratch the paint on the Mongoose, what she found was a crayon. She picked it up before shrugging her shoulders and wrote her name on the Mongoose before going to help with the equipment. She passed by a Spartan wearing pure black armor who was just leaning against a tank watching the others working their butts off.

_**"A freelancer huh? Haven't seen one of those in a while,"**_ said the voice inside her helmet, Spirit remained quiet not wanting anyone to notice that she was talking to an A.I..

"Oscar is there anything I can do?" asked Spirit, Oscar turned around saying. "Yeah can you get on top of the base and look out with Archer?"

"Fine," said Spirit walking around to where the ramp was and walked up with it grabbing a sniper rifle laying on the ground before crouching next to Archer. He was the Scotsman in the blue armor with the brown and grey stripes.

"Oh so you're up here too eh lassie?" asked Archer, Spirit nodded her head. "Do you got a name?"

"Just call me Spirit," said Spirit peering through the scope that she had aimed towards the red base. She spotted the gold armor of Gilderoy as he stood in the front seat of the Warthog annoying the Reds with his mouth.

"Too bad I'm just keeping an eye out for any unusual movement," said Spirit. "I could sooo get a nut shot right now."

Her finger twitched on the trigger.

Hope you like it please review


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

I do not own Red Vs. Blue or Halo.

Chapter Two: The Plan

** A Spartan in red and black armor stood across a sandy desert watching as the recruits stood in line. He watched as the recruits took turns firing at targets, one of the recruits managed to hit every single target without delay. Even though he couldn't see his eyes, the commanding Spartan knew that nothing could break his concentration. **

** "Hey kid what's your name?" asked the Spartan, the recruit turned around wearing just plain grey armor saying. "Ozone."**

Ozone approached the red base after he got out of the Warthog, this first thing he saw was a Spartan wearing red and black big heavy armor. It seemed to him to cause a lot of destruction, it wasn't until he got closer when he heard the Spartan speaking to another one.

"It wasn't until I realized that most of the unit was behind me until after I began running as the bomb went off," said the Spartan laughing hard under his helmet, Ozone froze as he realized who was talking. "So I had to run and get the unit to run with me, I don't think anyone was too wounded, maybe one or two died I'm not too sure."

The one in regulation red was laughing his head off, Ozone's eye twitched even though no one could see it.

"Excuse me," said a Spartan in maroon armor. "Do you know who the commanding officer is of your group?"

"That would be me," said Ozone, the other Spartan nodded saying. "Follow me."

Ozone followed him without question as the maroon Spartan lead him to the man wearing regulation red armor.

"Sarge this is the commanding officer for the new guys," said the one in maroon armor, both of the men turned to look at them. The one in regulation red observed Ozone before saying in a Southern accent. "You can call me Sarge, do you have a name son?"

"Ozone," said Ozone, he felt an arm fall around his shoulder and had to restrain himself from hitting the Spartan.

"Oh Necros you know him?" asked Sarge, Ozone removed the arm from around his shoulders and stood at attention.

"Yup this is the one who was up in the air while I was blowing the shit out of the base I was telling you about," said Necros, Ozone shot a nasty glare towards him before turning around. He peered through his sniper rifle scope and saw Spirit and another man watching them. He lowered his weapon and turned around to see Gilderoy standing on top of something making another speech. Ozone turned back around peering through the scope again and noticed that Spirit's finger was twitching. He shook his head, Spirit seemed to notice the action before turning back to observing the Reds.

"Is something wrong Ozone?" asked Necros who walked over and stood next to him again.

"Oh just one of the Blues planning on castrating the Prissy Bastard over there," said Ozone motioning towards Gilderoy. "But I have another plan in mind to get rid of him."

"Does it have something to do with explosions?" asked Necros, his voice hopeful, Ozone nodded earning a laugh from Necros. "Maybe I did rub off on you."

"So what is this brilliant plan of yours son?" asked Sarge, Ozone's eye twitched again but he didn't say anything knowing that Sarge was probably older than him. "Grif! Stop slacking off and get your ass over here!"

A Spartan in orange armor sat up from behind one of the crates and walked over to him.

"Yeah what?" asked Grif, Ozone was kind of shocked that this Spartan had no respect for a commanding officer. Sarge walked over to him and smashed his face with the butt of his gun earning an 'Ow' from the orange Spartan.

"Nothing I just wanted to hit you!" exclaimed Sarge, the maroon Spartan laughed saying. "An excellent job sir."

"Thank you Simmons," said Sarge, Grif sat up saying. "Kiss ass."

Ozone raised an unseen eyebrow before going to inspect the equipment, the plan in his mind looking even better as it continued to stew in his mind.

"Grif go and get Gilderoy away from the Warthogs," said Sarge, Grif groaned. "Unless you want to be in the front when I execute my brilliant plan. It will be an all out assault on the Blues to crush them once and for all. Maybe two of us might die but that is a risk that I am willing to take."

"Great I'm going to be in front anyways with the annoying guy," grumbled Grif as Sarge smacked him on the back of his head. "I'm going, I'm going."

"Make sure you get back here so I can paint the target sign on your armor," called Sarge, Ozone looked at him before saying. "Can I input my opinion Sarge?"

"Yeah what is it?" asked Sarge turning around, Ozone smirked under his helmet. "While you are charging at the base, have three groups to charge at the base from three different directions; left, right, and center in a full on attack..."

"Got it," said Sarge getting into his Warthog with Simmons on the turret and Grif in the passenger seat and they drove off. "CHARGE!"

"Is he an idiot?" asked Ozone, Necros looked at him grinning. "Of course only you would hang out with idiots."

"I take offense to that," said Necros, Ozone just rolled his eyes before getting into the passenger seat. "I suppose you have a plan inside a plan."

"I always do," said Ozone, Necros climbed into the back and stood behind the turret rider to fire. "Drive."

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO DRIVE INTO A FIRE FIGHT!" shouted the driver, Ozone turned to him. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?"

"If you don't shut up and drive I am going to put a bullet through your brain," said Necros, the driver snorted before starting up the Warthog as did the others. The vehicles shot forward across the canyon, just as they reached the hill that is when Ozone saw it. The Blues were just firing at the Warthog that Sarge was in. That was until Ozone picked up on a radio channel.

"Hey Church we've got incoming," said the voice of Spirit, Ozone blinked before noticing that Spirit was watching them through the scope.

"Let this be known to all!" shouted Gilderoy as his vehicle leapt forward. "That I will be the hero of the Reds, I will be the undefeated one."

"Oh my gods," said an unknown female voice. "Is that guy for real?"

"Yes I'm afraid he is," Spirit's voice rang out in disgust. "By the time we got here even the people who was trying to ignore him were plotting to kill him."

"Kind of reminds me of the reds and blues that always had nap time and shot at me, they were very mean," said another voice, suddenly a male voice came on. "CABOOSE WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING!"

"Aww come on let him," said Spirit's voice. "I mean it's better then Gilderoy's voice, trust me this is the most relaxing thing I heard since I got here."

"I will kill the most blues," shouted Gilderoy going up front, Ozone looked up just in time to see something blue fly towards him and land right on the crotch. "I will be victorious... what is this. Who dares interrupt my glorious spee..."

KABOOM!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD~DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3: Time to Fight

I do not own Red Vs. Blue or Halo.

Chapter 3: Time to Fight

** Brazil. It was supposed to be a simple job, assassinate the drug lord that was there. It went perfectly until that damned Hornet showed up, the bushes moved as a man wearing a gilly suit ran out. Red hair peered out from beneath the disguise but not enough to alert the Hornet to his position if he stood still. He realized that the Hornet drove him to this place, probably to capture him. The man was grabbed by two guards that came out of the base. Suddenly both of the guards where thrown backwards, the man turned around to reveal brown eyes peering out beneath the gilly suit. The Hornet flew in front of him ready to fire when a blue streak flew into the Hornet. Loud swear words rang out from the loud air vehicle right before it exploded. A group of men ran inside the base, one of which was saying something about no big explosions to someone. The man took off the gilly suit before walking inside the base noticing that the guards where either dead or running towards the sound of gunfire completely ignoring him. The red haired man followed the guards watching as one of the men, this one had dark brown hair, was picking the guards off with a blank look on his face. This man also seemed to have a scar slanted right by his right eyebrow. Another man walked in, this one had light blonde hair and had blood dotted on his clothes.**

** "Hey is that man dead yet?" asked the one with the dark brown hair, the one with the light blonde nodded. "Good."**

** "Oi the leader wants to know if we are going to blow up the base," said one of the men with light brown hair. "He wants big explosions."**

** "Tell him that there is no point to that is everyone is dead," said the one with dark brown hair, light brown hair relayed the message. Another soldier, this one having almost white hair walked around looking at the dead bodies. **

** "If we destroy the base then it would provide a grave suitable enough for this lot," spoke the one with the very light hair he giggled before wondering off.**

** "You four do realize that we are not alone," said a monotone voice, this came from the last of the group, he had black hair.**

** "I have been standing here for a while laddie," came a Scottish accent from the man with the red hair. "Ever since you did my job for me."**

"I can't believe that they would just charge in like this," said Spirit, Archer turned his head. "Are they complete idiots?"

"Yes they are," said Church over the radio, there was a pause as Archer took down one of the Spartans in a Warthog. "Any reason why you aren't shooting Spirit?"

"You told me to keep a look out," said Spirit, Archer rolled his eyes. "you never told me to shoot anything."

"Well I changed my mind," said Church, there was a pause. "What on Earth is he doing. BULLDOG GET BACK HERE!"

Archer watched as Bulldog charged towards one of the Warthogs and smashed it with his fist sending the car up into the air. He then proceeded to smash his fist into one of the Reds' faces while he kept another down using his foot.

"Just let him do the work," said Spirit, Archer could tell that she wasn't in the mood to shoot. He aimed and shot another Red, there was a sigh as the female in the black armor spoke again. "You do realize that you aren't getting paid to just sit there girly."

"I'm not getting paid enough to do anything," mumbled Spirit before she took aim, Archer took not of another person getting up there. He vaguely registered this person in mind before focusing on the scope. He took out another Red before reloading taking note that Spirit had started sniping and that she was pretty good at it.

"Are you Scottish lassie?" asked Archer, Spirit didn't say anything until after she sniped another red,

"Huh? Yeah," said Spirit, as she threw a grenade blowing up a Warthog. "Mom's side, she was Scott-Irish."

"Why are all the good snipers Scottish?" Archer asked himself, there was a noise of disbelief coming from the Spartan next to him. This one had blue and silver armor with a Recon helmet.

"Hey I'm a pretty good shot too," said the Spartan, Archer looked over at him, Spirit crawled back saying. "Well it seems like I'm not needed up here so I better get goin..."

"Oh no you don't lassie," said Archer, Spirit sighed as she reloaded her sniper rifle and got back into position before firing again. "You laddie don't go bragging about, you might find out that you may not be as good as ye think."

"Shut up old man I'm am soo better then you," said the Spartan, Archer shook his head before continuing to snipe.

"By the way," said Spirit glancing over at the other Spartan, Archer tried to ignore everything. "What's your name? Or nickname... what should we call you?"

"Huh?" asked the Spartan looking over, Archer rolled his eyes under his helmet. "You can call me Scarecrow."

"Because your just that noticeable," commented Spirit, Archer noticed that Scarecrow was trying to glare at Spirit but it wasn't working though since she just sat there looking around for more ammo.

"Why are you just sitting there?" asked Scarecrow as he shot one of the Reds before aiming for another one. "Tired already?"

"Nope just looking for more ammo," said Spirit, she crawled to the back of the base dropping down. "Ow, okay up we go."

"Spirit what are you doing down here?" asked Church over the radio, Spirit merely replied. "Simple no more ammo, got to go find some."

"You know what go watch Caboose," said Church, Archer shook his head as he took out two Reds in one shot. "Make sure he doesn't kill any of our teammates."

"And remember," commented the other female. "They are my jerks and idiots."

"Don't worry I'm no whore," said Spirit, another female voice came on. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Spirit can you watch Sister too?" asked Church sighing over the radio. "Make sure neither of them get into any trouble."

"Fine with me," said Spirit, Archer noticed something in the distance. A voice shouting he looked through his scope and noticed a Warthog shooting towards the base. He took aim but didn't fire due to the fact that they where blocked by another vehicle. He tapped into their radio channel.

"DAMMIT WILL PEOPLE STOP DRIVING IN FRONT OF ME?" questioned the driver in a booming voice, Archer knew that there was no reason for the radio since he could hear him from here.

"Oh shut up Grumpy," commented a voice cheerful but serious at the same time, Archer staid silent.

"Just get us close to the base," said another voice, this one seemed familiar, Archer took aim again only to notice that the Warthog served to the side and got out his line of site. Archer switched back to his radio frequency only to notice something, it was jammed.

"Shit," said Scarecrow, Archer turned his head. "I can't reach Church."

"How are they jamming us?" asked Spirit from below. "Caboose, Sister any ideas?"

"Well they are the Reds and they do have someone smart," said Sister's voice. "Maybe he thought of something."

"But they aren't that smart," said Caboose, Archer rolled his eyes before noticing that there was no way to warn the men in the vehicle bay.

"Shit."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD~DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4: Kaboom

I do not own Red Vs. Blue or Halo.

Chapter 4: Kaboom

** A Spartan in red and black armor stood on a ledge looking out at a base, this mission required the base to be destroyed at all costs. An easy job, well for him. The Spartan stood up before charging at the base, he hid behind a wall pulling out his knife, as a guard passed by he grabbed him and stabbed him in the neck. The Spartan snuck around the corner stabbing the other guard in the throat before sneaking inside the base. He paused as he peered behind a corner before jerking back just as another guard passed by. This one was different however, this was a Spartan dressed all in black armor. She snuck behind a guard and proceeded to bash his head in with the back of her pistol and continued to walk. The black and red Spartan crouched behind the knocked out guard and stabbed him in the throat as well. He walked around a corner to find the barrel of a gun in his face.**

** "Who are you?" asked the Spartan in black, the other one smirked under his helmet saying. "My name is Necros, and most likely like you I'm here to destroy the base."**

Necros watched as the Warthog swerved to the side, both him and Ozone jumped out and into the Blue base. He followed Ozone into the vehicle garage and noticed two men were working on a Warthog.

"How did this stall?" asked a voice, Necros looked at Ozone who whispered. "That would be Captain Oscar."

"Who's the other one?" asked Necros quietly, Ozone shrugged Necros crept to the Warthog they where sitting in. Necros unsheathed the sword resting across his back as he sat casually in the seat next to the rookie is katana pointed downwards. The rookie looked over and Necros smiled beneath his helmet saying. "Call down your friend, if not you won't be able to get in bed with the ladies."

"Captain Oscar your assistance please," said the rookie, Oscar sighed before looking over and noticing the top of Necros' helmet.

"Alright," said Oscar, he pulled out his pistol and aimed for Necros' head when he felt the barrel of the pistol aimed at his head as well.

"Out of the car," said Ozone, Oscar turned around and began to step out when the rookie jerked so suddenly that both his leg and his jewels were sliced cleanly off. The rookie screamed in pain and Necros shot him in the head. Oscar made a furious sound causing Necros to glance at him saying. "It was better then letting him be a man bitch for the rest of his life."

Oscar growled before turning around and smashing his fist into Ozone's arm causing him to pull the trigger. Oscar ducked before pounding his fist into Ozone's stomach sending him flying into a wall. Necros leapt over his seat and slashed downwards with his katana, Oscar dodged out of the way and the sword clashed against the ground. Oscar brought his pistol only to have it kicked out of his hand by Ozone. Oscar retaliated by kicking Ozone in the gut, Ozone reached down to grab the foot only to be shot in the hand by the rifle that Oscar had retrieved during the kicked. Necros sat back and watched the fight knowing that either way the vehicles would be destroyed either way. He paused to examine a name written on one of the Mongooses; Spirit. _'Seems like someone claimed this one on their own time.' _thought Necros, he noted that it was written in crayon, blue crayon.

Ozone managed to punch Oscar away from him before pulling out his gun, the assault rifle was in his face the same time the pistol was in Oscars.

"Give up?" asked Ozone as they circled each other, Oscar shook his head saying. "I won't let you get away with what ever you are going to do."

This was when Necros decided to stand in, he picked up his battle rifle, walked over, and held it up to Oscar's head.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in that matter," said Necros in a cold voice, Oscar turned his head his hand reaching down for a grenade. "Don't do it."

"I'd rather die with company at my side," said Oscar, Necros knew he was glaring at him. "That way he will be avenged."

"Looking out for the rookie huh?" asked Necros, Oscar looked at the body before grabbing the sticking grenade and was about to release it when Necros shot him in the head. Ozone had managed to duck just in time.

"Warn me next time," Ozone said angrily, Necros shrugged his shoulders before proceeding to start pushing the vehicles together. Ozone growled before helping him, it took about fifteen minutes before they got everything set up. Necros managed to put in a few grenades with the bomb Ozone had put in the middle, right next to the Mongoose with the name on it. Necros knew that the Mongoose would be thoroughly destroyed and no more used to the owner.

"Let's get out of here," said Ozone, Necros nodded as the moved the bodies into the hallway and left. The angry driver yelled at them for taking so long, off they went, Necros watched as Ozone pushed the button, a loud explosion rang out across the canyon. Both Necros and Ozone tuned back into the Blue's radio frequency to hear what was going to happen.

"Private Ricky is dead," rang out the voice of one of the Blues, Necros raised his eyebrow, a female voice rang out. "Was that an explosion."

"Sister, Caboose can we go and check out what happened to the vehicles?" asked a second female voice. "I'm a little worried."

"Why would the Reds blow up our vehicles they could have just killed us and taken them instead. The Smashy-one managed to destroy a few," said the first male voice, Necros just shook his head.

-Back at Blue base-

Spirit, Caboose, and Sister where the ones to discover Oscar's and 'Ricky's' bodies, Spirit was pretty sure Ricky wasn't the others name but she went with it. She was more concerned about the sate of her Mongoose. She walked past the bodies and examined the debris looking for any sign that her Mongoose had survived. She looked around at the mess seeing that none of the vehicles would work again, her eye twitched as she imagined never being able to ride her Mongoose at all. That was until she saw it, underneath a spare tire was a plate, not just any plate but the one with her name on it. Her Mongoose was obliterated, gone, no more. A growl came out from her throat causing Caboose and Sister to turn around.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Caboose moving forward but Sister stopped him saying. "I don't think that it would be wise to touch her right now."

"Touch who?" asked Tex walking up, her orange visor fell on Spirit who was holding a piece of her Mongoose. "The new girl."

"Did she just turn mean?" asked Caboose his voice childish yet filled with worry in an instant. "Because I would have to hide."

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt you guys," said Spirit taking off her helmet, that worried Caboose. "I will murder the fucking bastards who dared to destroy MY Mongoose."

With that Spirit rushed out the building putting her helmet back on.

-With Necros-

Necros watched as one of the blues wearing MP armor smashing the vehicles and the people in it when a flashy of ice colored armor rushed out. He watched as she pulled out a knife, leapt high into the air and smashed the knife right into the Warthog in front of her screaming. "FOR MY MONGOOSE!"

"Is that Spirit?" asked a voice over the radio. "What is she doing?"

"Church do you know that explosion?" asked the voice now identified as Caboose. "Yeah well, something important to her, namely a Mongoosly kind of exploded and she kind of went mean."

"Did she just rip the front of a Warthog off?" asked a new voice on the radio, Necros peered through his sniper scope just in time to see the blue smash one of the reds with the back of her knife. "What the hell! Is she crazy she could be captured or killed!"

Necros watched as Grif drove right behind Spirit and Sarge smash the butt end of his shotgun against her neck. A red jumped out of the vehicle Spirit was in the process of destroying and placed her in the back of another Warthog after binding her arms.

"Crap," was the last thing that went out over the radio before Necros shut it off and sat back as they drove back to Red base.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD~DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Please Review, oh yeah do you want to see Spirit in the next chapter as well since she is going to get interrogated.


	5. Chapter 5: Bulldog

I do not own Red Vs. Blue or Halo.

Chapter 5: Bulldog

**Lights flashed everywhere as a man with very short dark brown hair stood up, boxing gloves at the ready. Another man in another corner also stood up, he lifted up his hands to reveal red boxing gloves. The crowd cheered for their favorite fighter, the bell ringed and the man with the short dark hair blanked out. **

** When his vision came back to him his opponent was on the ground curl up in a ball. Men were pulling him away as the referee was checking on the man, before counting to ten.**

** "And the winner is, no matter how bloody it is," said announcer, the man shook off the men and just walked over to his corner and sat down. "BULLDOG!"**

** The crowd cheered as the man walked to the middle and allowed his arm thrust up into the air.**

"So what did I miss?" asked Bulldog walking into the base, Caboose and Sister were talking to each other.

"Spirit was taken by the Reds," said Archer, Bulldog raised an eyebrow very confused. "You did see her right?"

"Ummm I kind of blanked out," said Bulldog, Scarecrow turned towards him saying. "Seriously? You were tearing everything apart out there."

"Archer how many men do we have?" asked Church, Archer took a quick head count.

"Judging by the people in the room and the people outside," said Archer. "Fourteen."

"We need to find a way to get in there," said Archer. "I can get in, you just need to get me close."

"Really," said Church his voice full of suspicion, Archer nodded. "Well we need a distraction."

"I am very good at those," said Caboose, Bulldog just gazed at him. "Yeah people tend to shoot at me, I don't know why."

"Caboose there is a reason why people shoot at you," said Church, Caboose looked at him. "Nobody likes you."

"The nice lady likes me," said Caboose, Bulldog noticed that Church was glaring at him. "that was before she turned mean."

"Over a blown up Mongoose," said Church, Caboose nodded. "Why can't I believe that?"

"It's true," said Sister. "It's was very scary, worse that me with my time of the month."

"What is time of the month?"asked Caboose, Sister thought for a moment before saying. "Let's go get some cookies and orange juice."

"Alright!" said Caboose cheerfully, Sister walked off to where the kitchen was. "Are we there yet?"

"Okay any other plan?" asked Church turning around, everyone in the room shook their heads. A Spartan in teal armor decided to take this moment to say. "Hey man I'm a lover not a strategist."

"Tucker shut up," said Church, Bulldog thought for a moment. "Why don't you just let me at them?"

"Why should I do that?" asked Church, Bulldog grinned under his helmet.

"Did you see what happened after that Warthog tried to take me down?" asked Bulldog grinning. "Besides isn't Spirit the one who babysits those two?"

"Okay fine," said Church. "As long as this plan doesn't get me killed."

"Does most plans get you killed?" asked Archer, Church chose not to say anything.

-With Spirit-

"We got a Blue!" said a southern voice, Spirit groaned trying to move her hand but found it bound behind her back. "Now we can get some information about their diabolical plans."

"I am going to kill whoever knocked me out," said Spirit, there was a chuckle.

"You can't get out of here that easily," said the southern voice, Spirit looked up seeing a man in regulation red armor. "Now what are your plans?"

"Who blew up my Mongoose?" asked Spirit, the red spartan stared at her as if he was expecting an answer. "And who are you?"

"I don't have answer any of your questions," said the red guy, Spirit just decided to take in the decor of the Red base.

"Huh," said Spirit, the red spartan decided to take a different approach. "Not going to say huh, well just wait. Once the interrogation robot is done we will be able to get the information we need out of you. Lopez."

_**"Yes, you idiot"**_ said a robot, the red one merely said. "Watch the prisoner."

_**"I have other things to do,"**_ said Lopez, the red Spartan laughed before saying. "We have time for jokes later."

_**"I wasn't joking," **_ said Lopez, it took Spirit a little bit to realize that Lopez was speaking in Spanish. _**"You really are an idiot."**_

"See you Lopez," said the Red Spartan walking off, Spirit took this time to observe Lopez. He looked like another Spartan but with brown armor, but he acted just like a human as well, if she includes sarcasm as an emotion.

"Lopez huh," said Spirit, Lopez just turned and stared at her. "What is the red one's name."

_**"Sarge,"**_ said Lopez, Spirit nodded her head looking around. _**"He is an idiot."**_

"If you want I can lend them my Spanish to English dictionary," said Spirit, Lopez looked at her. "I only use it speak Spanish."

_**"It would be helpful," **_said Lopez, Spirit looked around. _**"... You know Spanish?"**_

"I understand multiple languages," said Spirit smirking under her helmet. "Speaking them is a different issue."

_**"..." **_Lopez didn't speak, Spirit wondered if the Red team was an idiot giving Lopez a Spanish speech unit. Soon Sarge came in with another Spartan, Spirit had to take a moment to realize that this was the Interrogation Robot that Sarge was talking about.

"Now Lopez let's go and let the interrogation bot do its," said Sarge walking out, Lopez followed behind him.

_**"What are the plans of the Blues?"**_ asked the robot in a monotone English voice, Spirit raised an eyebrow before saying. "I'm a new girl why should I know the plans?"

_**"You are a Blue," **_said the robot, Spirit frowned underneath her helmet before saying. "Even though I am a Blue I am a new Blue, I don't know the plans. If I did know the plans, it is obvious that I won't tell the plans to you. It is completely obvious that the plans, which I don't even know mind you, would just be turned against us. Therefore I can't even comprehend the fact that you even asked me that question for an answer that I don't even know."

The robot took a moment to comprehend the information that she had given it. Suddenly it started to smoke, Spirit took quick note of the situation and continued. "Beside all I did during the previous battle was sit around and listen to two of my teammates talking. Have you ever listened to Caboose talk before? It is always 'Cookies and orange juice.' or my favorite 'People shoot at me, it just shows how much they look up to me. Church shoots at me because he is my best friend, and best friends always shoot at each other! I always shoot at Church, therefore he is my best friend!'"

The robot couldn't take it anymore, it exploded, Spirit looked down at the smoldering pieces of metal before straining her arms before managing to get them in front of her. She reached up and took off her helmet revealing short red hair and forest green eyes, her light peach face dotted with freckles. Spirit reached up to her hair and pulled out a bobby pin, placing the bobby pin into her mouth. She started to adjust the pin until it snapped in half, she grabbed one half and started to pick the lock.

-With Ozone-

Ozone watched as a pink Spartan clean up the mess that Sarge had made when building the interrogation robot.

"Oh he missed a piece again," said the pink Spartan, Ozone raised an eyebrow as he observed the piece. "Paradox Protector, I wonder what that does."

"Do you have a name?" asked Ozone, he just kept staring at the pink armor.

"Huh?" asked the Spartan, Ozone stared at him. "Oh you can call me Donut!"

"Thank you," said Ozone, Donut then started to talk about cooking and Ozone seriously had to wonder. Was Donut into other men, suddenly Sarge came down from the top of the base.

"Men we got trouble!" said Sarge, Ozone stood up straight, Donut walked over asking. "What is it sir, is it the prisoner?"

"No," said Sarge, Donut gave a sigh of relief. "But the Blues are coming, probably to rescue the prisoner. Ozone I need you to keep an eye on them, I will go and paint a bulls eye on Grif's armor. Donut you go and keep an eye on the prisoner."

"Yes sir," said Donut, Ozone shook his head and Donut walked to where they were keeping Spirit.

-With Donut-

Donut hummed a song that he had heard on his Ipod that he had got when he went back for medical attention. Suddenly the smell of smoke caught his attention, he glanced to where he smelled it and saw that it was coming from the prisoner's cell. He walked over and peered in, on the ground was pieces of what he guessed was the interrogation bot. No sign of the prisoner, he gulped as he said out loud. "Oh dear, this isn't good."

"No this isn't good laddie," said a Scottish voice from behind him, Donut was going to turn around. "Open the door."

Donut gulped as he felt a knife at his neck, he typed in a code and the shield went down, he was pushed forward.

"Well about time," said a female voice, Donut glanced to his left to see the prisoner, but without her helmet. Donut quickly observed the red hair and green eyes, before he felt the knife press against her neck.

"Archer," said the prisoner raising her eyebrow. "If we kill him then they will get suspicious when their man doesn't go back up."

"I can't act like him," said Archer growling Donut shivered.

"I'm not saying we dress up like him," said Spirit putting on her helmet, she walked over to Donut. "Hey you seem like a nice guy."

"Well I like to think so," said Donut, Spirit nodded asking. "Can you show us to where you room is?"

"Why?" asked Archer and Donut at the same time, Spirit looked at them before saying. "I need to pee why else?"

"Can't you hold it?" asked Archer, Spirit growled under her helmet. "The distraction will not keep the attention of Ozone. Unless you are willing to leave me here I will tell you the rest of my idea once I pee."

"Fine," said Archer, Donut gulped before he was released.

"Don't kill me," said Donut crouching down, Spirit tapped him on the shoulder saying. "Please hurry I need to go."

Donut nodded leading them out of the makeshift brig, he lead Spirit and Archer down a hallway and to a door with a sign saying in fancy lettering: 'Donut'. Donut opened the door and pointed towards the bathroom allowing Spirit to rush towards it shutting the door behind her. Archer kept his pistol trained on Donut who was shivering, there was a flush and Spirit didn't come out. There was a loud clunk, Archer stood up gun at the reached for his other pistol. Spirit walked out the bathroom her armor missing, Archer stood down.

"Thank you," said Spirit, Archer raised his eyebrow. "There is a window in the bathroom, too small for someone with full gear on. I need something to lower my armor down so I can get out."

"What about me?" asked Archer, Spirit looked at him saying. "What are you talking about, you are getting out the same way."

"I don't have anything strong enough to hold your armor," said Donut, Spirit smiled saying. "Don't worry about it then, once I get out Archer can just toss my armor to me. It will either hit the ground or me."

"Who will watch pinky," said Archer, Spirit looked at him saying. "I know you will kill him if he tries to run. Now he knows too, see ya!"

With that Spirit walked back into the bathroom, Archer followed her with Donut in front of him and they made their escape.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD~DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Please Review


End file.
